lif3webfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
ZAIBATSU AGE 2023 – The first two megacorporations employ mercenaries to destroy each other's offshore soda bottling facilities. 2031 – The Hays-Bishop bill is passed, allowing corporations to form governments if their employees made up over two-thirds of the population in a given region. 2034 – USSR was officially established once again, with union of 18 republics from Greek SFSR in the West to Chinese SFSR in the East. 2037 – The colonies of Mars and Venus are quickly expanding; this is achieved by high level of migration from Earth. Industrial reclamation rate is on the same level as colonies’ expansion rate. Titan Mining Facility was founded the same year. 2038 – The United States is finally merged with Tri-Net Corp. 2045 – TSV Verloc, running on the Lorenz-Fitzgerald engine, has made its, and humanity’s first, interstellar flight. Overall Flight duration have reached the six weeks’ border. The Colonization Era has begun. 2069 – Tri-Net scientists have finished the development of the first human-like AI called BRAFFCON. A rapid development in the field of Artificial Intelligence begins. 2070 – The Second Dissolution of USSR has occurred. The republics became independent but for a short while: during the following years they'll be shared between the Japanese zaibatsu and European megacorporations. Alongside the androids, whose minds were working similar to a human brain, appeared some projects of AI which approached information handling in a completely different way. The first of these machines were called TuRING-1. 2071 – TuRING-1 was installed on the battle station “Ellison” as an board AI. One week later some glitches started to occur in all station systems, often with lethal outcome for its crew. According to a report from one of the survivors, the crew was eliminated almost entirely just in a few days, and the others became some sort of TuRING's toys. "Ellison" was out of control. After several failed attempts, which cost Tri-Net's 7th squadron, the idea of overtaking the station was dropped, and it's still in Jupiter’s orbit, ruled by the malfunctioned AI. Incident on “Ellison” was the loudest, but not the only one. 2072 – UC (United Corporations) was established as a result of the Lunar Conference VII. Following one of the first of its decrees, any research in the field of AI was declared illegal. Operating androids were deactivated and AIs were eliminated or frozen. There were rumours that hiding androids were hunted by special forces till the 20s of the next century, and some of the AIs of that time are still active. 2103 – Earth was recognized as a non-profit property by the Corporations, whose attention has shifted to other planets. The polluted and overpopulated planet begins to suffer a great deal of unemployment besides other disasters. NEORED AGE 2175 – Communists led by E. Goldstein (rumoured to be a distant descendant of J. Stalin) have initiated a large propaganda campaign at once with subversive activities. Goldstein's terrorist group, Red Crime Squad, was prohibited by UC. Some arrests occurred, but the group's leaders remains free and their influence keeps growing. 2195 – Start of the War of the Sickle between mega-corporations and the USSR. 2196 – A strong weakening of corporation’s reputations on the “shore” forced all colonized planets, that weren’t in the structure of the USSR to group up and form the New Order League, which still had to establish trading relations with other corporations. 2222 – Due to the result of using WMDs by the united forces of the corporations, the index of life suitability of Earth fell from 35 to 7. The third USSR fell from existence. The War of the Sickle was won by the corporations. The remains of the Red Army that didn’t want to surrender would go on to form an underground terrorist group called “The Old Union”. DIM AGE 2240 – NOL, using the equipment bought from the corporations, begins expanding and through various methods forces almost all neutral colonies to join it, along with all the old colonies under the USSR's sphere of influence. 2244 – It was found that an overwhelming amount of children that survived the catastrophe on Earth have visible physical and mental defects. Shortly after the word “earthling” becomes a popular insult. 2370 – Expeditions, in which science vessels TSV Luna and TSV Magellan have been sent by Tri-Net, were met with success – first, a new source of energy named by the mass-media called “plasma” has been discovered, second, in the conditions of extreme secrecy, new AI prototypes were mounted on the science vessels, which gave good results. 2392 – The positions of TNC have been noticeably reinforced: it became the first in the history of hyper-corporations; a giant off-planet government. However, on the planets that the TNC had its positions on, they were seriously pushed aside by the NOL. In space, the power of the NOL was nearly unlimited. To combat the TNC, a row of corporations formed the Syndicate. 2398 – Spontaneously, the interest of the populace to religion rises. In Evergreen a Gray Christian Church is founded, remarkable for its pessimistic opinions. It was led by a 90 year old man Nestor Meknos, thinking of himself as one of the other numerous incarnations of Jesus. 2412 – The ban on AI research and cyberspace has been lifted, which causes massive protests in the populace. TNC and a row of other corporations place a ban on demonstrations. 2415 – The execution of protesting workers of Station 12AR caused an extremely negative reaction on the workers of Tri-Net; on various objects protests have been exposed, and almost everywhere the security agreed with the rebels. Following rumours, agents of the Old Union were involved in the development of the protest. To stop the rebels TNC hires a private security force – InterSecure, which from that moment on protected all of the TNC assets. Now the security force of TNC is composed of just a couple of elite troop squadrons and a fleet. 2419 – With big losses, TNC cannot get people to work in their projects. A decision by the directorate is made, that allows TNC to take prisoners from overfilling NOL prisons and put them to work. END OF THE WORLD 2425 – A destructive cult named Thanati, famous for its massive suicides, gathers even more cultists. It is said by the cult leaders that the world will end in three years. 2429 – Unlucky year for Tri-Net. Making a bet on multi-tasking stations that are V-class and using slave labor, but not equipping the stations with enough qualified personnel, TNC took a massive hit to its finances – protests (made by the Old Unions and by themselves), destructive “unlucky accidents”, straight forward attacks made by the Syndicate, and numerous registered outbreaks of disease and contact with unknown and hostile life forms – all of that put TNC on the edge of financial ruin. 2432 – The cooperation between NOL and TNC becomes more and more close. The Hao-Gammon pact is signed, giving the League access to Tri-Net’s top notch technology in return for food and equipment. The construction of – The Shield –, an experimental planetary defence system, begins. 2435 – The traces of a conspiracy are found, formed by an unknown force. Agents have gotten almost everywhere, where they could get access to even a shred of power. Not so long ago enemies: leaders of corporations, NOL senators, guild masters, leaders of the Old Union and other people wary of the conspiracy work for the good of one cause. 2436 – More than thirty TNC space stations are destroyed by systems of self-destruct, activated remotely. Unplanned attacks of corporate battle groups happen to the closest of company assets, causing a row of conflicts. Attempts to find the culprit or a scapegoat were ultimately unsuccessful. 2436 '''– Walter Enc, general-mayor of the NOL forces, receives an order to prepare for “quarantine work”, including some fast eliminations of more than five hundred strategic positions on Evergreen, and also the destruction of the biggest factories and warehouses on the planet. Start of an operation called “Screaming Hammer” is planned for January next year. '''2437 – Using his contacts within the GPC, in which he was secretly involved, Enc secretly distributes (including the military in the farther regions) copies of secret documents about the incoming catastrophe with his own instructions. He offers his own soldiers to be baptized. Those, who declined, were burned. Operation “Screaming Hammer” fails, as they encounter an armed encounter with renegades with general Enc in the lead and post Christian militia. A civil war begins. 2437 – The whole situation in the sector gets worse. Planets get bombarded by corporation fleets. As a result of the protest, Hive, the biggest home base that TNC owned, becomes a fortress of freedom and resistance to the “enraged government”. 2438 – A victorious, but destructive civil war on Evergreen ends with a surrender from the Senator. The senators and the highest military ranks, involved in leading the counter-revolt were publicly executed, neglecting the peace treaty. The executions were brutal tortures which showed that the tortured victims were indeed a part of the Thanati, standing behind the global conspiracy with the goal of destroying the world order. The loyalist of the Thanati got a choice – “Cross or Death”. 2438 – With everyone gaining knowledge of the cultist conspiracy, the level of trust to the GPC rose greatly. A rapid radicalization of Evergreen happens, followed by threats on cultist members and atheists. Walter Enc, now called Enoha, gains full control of the planet. The government is separated between the most trusted of his followers who stay in power for their whole life and have the right to make their children the next governor. Not a single one of the planets owned by the League agrees with the religion-heavy course that Evergreen is undertaking. NOL stops existing. 2439 – From the veterans of the revolutions, showing themselves as the most loyal and competent warriors, the Tribunal is formed – an elite squad, protecting the capital and Enoch himself, equipped with the most advanced equipment to deal with counter-revolutions. The Tribunal is allowed to hand-pick people to defend their own grounds. 2442 – In Gahan, the capital of the planet, a celebratory coronation of the God-king Enoch I, the first monarch that was just out of the newly formed Holy Kingdom of Evergreen. Members of his family were named the Enhigov dynasty. To find and destroy Thanati agents, and also various other enemies of the crown, a “Holy department of investigation of heretical depravity” was reformed, earning the name of The Holy Inquisition, and its leader, famous for his brutality, Archbishop Leopold I. THE ETERNAL NIGHT 2444 – War actions in the sector, led by thanati nihilists, come to Evergreen. Rating the colossal loss of the fleet and the imminent defeat, the God-King gives an order to activate the experimental planetary shield. The planet is now defended from the chaos going on in the sector but at the cost of severely limiting the sunlight coming to the planet. The planet starts freezing. 2450 – A big part of worlds outside of the Kingdom borders, in which miraculously there are survivors – aren’t great to look at. Poisoned air and water, burned deserts instead of cities – these are somewhat saved planets. Those, who didn’t die, had a terrible fate – sick, weak and deformed kids being born – fate of Earth repeated. 2453 – Hiding from the cold, the populace of Evergreen goes underground. Scouting groups, visiting the much deeper caves, found traces of an old civilization that was once on the planet. As the scouting groups keep investigating, they became “sick”. Symptoms included losing skin and losing your mind, followed by aggression to healthy humans. Despite the visible madness, “skinless” were quite smart and sly and even organized attacks on Evergreens. 2455 – Thanks to previous trade routes with TNC, Evergreen reserves were full of solid plasma, however the Shield (that also made solar panels useless) required a colossal amount of plasma. Energy became an expensive thing to afford, and the life of most people of Evergreen lands became the same as of a medieval peasant. 2460 – The Kingdom Science Center has successfully found the cause of “skinless”. The substance that earned the name Ziacin initiated changes in the organism, affecting the brain. Isolated in lead prisons skinless stopped acting out whatsoever and didn’t do anything until they starved. With this it is believed that the sick are controlled. 2461 – The biggest invention in history: thanks to further research of ziacin, something called the Elixir was made – a substance that stopped growth of the organism. After the first successful testing seasons, multiple boxes of Elixir were given to the God-King himself, earning the nickname Immortal. Using this substance to prolong your life if you were not the God-King was punishable by death. 2462 – The storages of solid plasma come to an end. The Immortal King signs an order to form multiple mining shafts in the closest to the kingdom plasma deposits. The Kingdom Mining Concern uses up almost all of the war power of the planet. 2499 – Evergreen’s surface is now two thirds covered in ice. Forests have mostly died out, the remaining nature has been mutated. 2630 – The KMC, suffering big losses, doesn’t meet the demands of mining enough plasma. Under the biggest cities large geothermal energy stations are built, however their cost to build and sustain is way too much to make them the main energy producer for the whole kingdom. 2669 – An experimental apparatus has been created, using blood that contains life force that converts it into electricity. It has been given the name Lifeweb. Being pretty cheap to make, Life webs were used almost everywhere. 2701 – A small Eco-Shield incased Gahan, shielding people of the capital city from the cold and being lit up by an artificial sun. 2724 – Negative effects of LW-apparatuses have been shown, which include: changing the metabolism speed on living things, lowering the lifespan of people because of rapid aging, and also mutations, the most frequent on wild animals and plants. Still, LW-apparatuses are still used. 2810 – Because old space stations have been decommissioned, the remaining peoples of humanity that survived the Thanati conspiracy are forced to move to the war-scorched planets. However, the repair of the planet doesn’t just require new technology, but also massive physical work. 2823 – Multiple large groups of slave traders appear. The biggest one – the Soulbreakers, are based in the Hive. 2963 – Between the poorest people of Evergreen, like a plague, a cult of “dead gods” spreads, including idolatry and human sacrifices. The Inquisition called this cult illegal. However, they could not kill off the Thanati: for the last ten years they got even more stronger. 3000 – After an accident leaving the pastor unable to walk, Ballidar Cons leaves the GPC to form his own school. His cultists are called consytes and preach about peace and give away their life to serve. 3001 – Ballidar Cons is shot by an unknown killer in his own house. The murder investigation does not lead anywhere. AGE OF EXODUS 3014 – Terrorists have made a successful assassination attempt on Enoch I. The power now goes to Sherold VII The Fat, one of the many children of the Immortal King. 3015 – A second terror attack happens: a powerful explosion destroys the Shield generator. 3024 – In the skies of Evergreen the first ever spying apparatuses is spotted, used by the Soulbreakers. 3027 – First attempt at capturing people made by the Soulbreakers occurred in Logos. 40 people have been abducted. 3028 – The beginning of a big invasion by the Soulbreakers which immediately showed how the Tribunal is unable to defend against outside threats. The building of the Leviathan starts – a giant colonial space ship, able to evacuate the rich and wealthy families of Evergreen outside of the sector. Category:Lore